Keizaal: Loyal Companion
by reikat
Summary: A private mission to Markarth ensnared Eriah in the Forsworn Conspiracy. After she is freed from Cidhna Mine, she leaves the city and has her eye caught by a horse that disagrees with the Reach. She buys the horse and names her Keizaal. One-shot.


_Author's Note: Takes place sometime before_ _ **Fron Zii**_ _._

* * *

Eriah Quintence walked out of Markarth, having just extradited herself from the Forsworn Conspiracy that had plagued the city built within a Dwemer ruin. It had all started when she stopped a woman from being murdered in broad daylight by a Forsworn agent. Long story short, she was thrown into Cidhna Mine after looking into things for a Reachman named Eltrys, who was killed by bought-off guards, no thanks to Thonar Silver-Blood. While imprisoned in the mine, she made contact with and later killed the Forsworn King, Madanach. She managed to escape and met with Silver-Blood on the the other side. He informed her she had been pardoned and everything taken from her was returned. The whole mess was convoluted and the Dragonborn was pissed she had been dragged into it. Still, part of it was her fault. Eltrys had asked for her help and she couldn't resist the urge to do so. He had a wife and a child on the way. Now his wife would never see him alive again and his child would never know him. Eriah left the city gate and paused at the top of the stairs. She removed her Elven Warhammer from her back, set the head down, and bowed her head. She said a quick prayer to Stendarr to show mercy to Eltrys's soul.

She opened her eyes to see the stable master trying to coax one of his piebald horses into eating something. The fine horse seemed very on edge and Eriah decided to investigate. The horse perked her ears as the Dragonborn approached, catching the master's attention. "Greetings, friend." he said. "Something wrong with this horse? She seems a bit...flighty." Eriah asked, reaching out to stroke the horse's nose. "Aye. We had a Forsworn attack a couple days ago and she's been agitated ever since. But even then, she was always a nervous thing in the shadow of the mountains, even as a foal. I've been trying to sell her off but people tend to be turned off by the nervous tics she's been openly displaying. She's a good horse. Just needs someone who understands her and is willing to take her away from the Reach. She might even do better here if she were able to see the world outside." the man said. Eriah studied the horse, running her hands down her legs, inspecting her teeth and hooves, and then looking into her eyes. The horse started to visibly calm.

"You know, my good man? I'll take her. I've been without a horse since my last one was shot out from under me during a bandit ambush. She'll be a fine companion." the Dragonborn said. "Gods be praised. My going offer is 1,000 septims." the man said. Eriah forked over the amount and helped get the horse tacked. Putting her through her paces, Eriah was pleased with her. "Does she have a name?" she asked. "No. My personal policy is to let potential buyers name the horses I sell. That way, they learn to respond to the name given to them by their new owners." the man said. Eriah smiled before leaning her forehead against the horse's face. "You have a strong, proud spirit in spite of your fear. I think I'll name you Keizaal. It means Skyrim in the dragon's tongue. You'll do well with me." she said. Thanking the man once more, Eriah mounted her new mare and started riding off.

Her previous master spoke true. As they traveled through the Reach, heading for Whiterun Hold, Keizaal was high-strung but Eriah's firm hand kept her under control. Fortunately, the days went by without them being waylaid by anyone unsavory. The Dragonborn could feel Keizaal's confidence grow bit by bit as they traveled the long miles through the Reach and she fully relaxed as mountains gave way to rolling hills and later, the flat lands of Whiterun. Eriah's plan was to rest up in Breezehome for a couple days, repair her Blades armor, sharpen her sword, gather supplies, and make her way to Eastmarch. Before running afoul of Markarth's corruption, a courier had given her an encrypted letter from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, recalling her to Windhelm for her newest assignment in the civil war.

Eriah handed Keizaal off to the stable boy, letting the horse know she would be back soon, and headed into the city. A courier caught up with her inside the gate. "Excuse me, are you Eriah Quintence?" he asked. "Yes." she replied. "I have a letter from the Jarl of Eastmarch for you." he said, handing it over. "Thank you. Give me one second to read this but if it is what I think it is, I need to send a reply as soon as possible." the Dragonborn said. The man nodded and stood by as she read the letter.

 _"Dragonborn, it's been four days since I summoned you to Windhelm. Your silence is troubling since you're always punctual when replying. If this courier finds you, please send word right away. I pray that you have not been lost on one of your many missions to stop the threat of Alduin. Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Eastmarch._

"Just as I thought. Sir, where can I find you when I have a reply ready? I need a short time to jot a note to the Jarl." Eriah said. "I'll be having a quick bite at the Bannered Mare. Just bring your message to me there and I'll be on my way immediately." the courier said. Nodding, the Dragonborn strode to Breezehome and walked in. "Welcome home, my Thane." her housecarl, Lydia, greeted. "Good to be home but I'll soon be off again. Can you grab me a piece of paper and ink? I have an urgent letter to write." Eriah said, as she hooked her warhammer to a two-weapon rack. Lydia did as instructed and soon, the Dragonborn was seated at the table in her bedroom.

 _"Lord Ulfric, forgive my silence. I was held up in Markarth longer than anticipated due to circumstances beyond my control. I'll explain in further detail when I arrive in Windhelm but I must take care of a couple things here at home before I make my way there. I promise I will be on my way in the next day or two. Eriah Quintence._

After sealing the letter, Eriah quickly changed out of her armor into some more comfortable clothes before heading to the Bannered Mare. She found the courier where he said he'd be and sent him on his way with the letter. Wasting no time, she returned home and sent Lydia to buy provisions for her impending trip to Eastmarch while she took her armor to Adrianne Avenicci to get repaired and headed out to the stable to check on Keizaal. The horse was bedded down for the evening but perked up when she arrived. "Rest up, Keizaal. Within a day or two, the two of us are heading to Windhelm. Hopefully, the mountains of Eastmarch will be easier on your soul than the Reach was." she said. Keizaal nickered as if in agreement before she shifted in the stall. Eriah turned away and headed back into the city. She arrived home the same time Lydia did and got a pack ready so she could be ready to leave hopefully the day after tomorrow. "The work of a Dragonborn never ends, does it, my Thane?" Lydia asked. "No...It's hard work but it's a good life. I honestly can't say I'd want to live any other way." Eriah agreed. "So, what happened? When the courier arrived four days ago, I had no idea where you were." her housecarl asked. "Long story. I'll have to tell you later. I think I need to go to bed so I can be up early tomorrow. I need to do some repair work on my armor and then I need to be on my way again. Duty to Ulfric calls." the Dragonborn replied.

She headed upstairs, Lydia following. "Good night, Eriah. I'll have a good meal ready tomorrow." she said, pausing in front of her own room. "Thank you. If I'm gone when you wake up, you'll know where to find me. I'll be at the forge doing my repairs." Eriah replied. The two women then went into their respective rooms. Eriah sighed and sat on her bed. It felt good to be home. Shame though that she had to leave so soon. Still, she was duty-bound to honor her commitment to Ulfric's cause. At least it wouldn't take her as long to get to Eastmarch and she thanked the Divines that she had a new companion in Keizaal. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips as she prepared to face the new day with her horse.


End file.
